Transforming Maximum Ride
by Allyp098
Summary: MAXIMUM PRIME REMAKE Fang and I get off to a bad start... Everything goes down from there... What happens when Max isn't what she seems? What will happen to the flock?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**(A/N) Sooooo…. I decided to rewrite this one. Had a blast through the past while reading through it but cringed very hard. I started writing this when I was still in middle school. So, very old story. **

**Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

**Maximum Ride belongs to James Patterson**

**Chapter 1**

I was out flying, yes flying. In case you are new to the whole deal here, my name is Maximum Ride, but call me anything but Max I will personally kickl you into next week. My family and I were born and mutated at a half laboratory, half prison called the school. This gave all of us wings and some really quick regenerative powers. Thanks to the help of Jeb, a scientist at the School, we made it out and were living as a tight family, me as the leader along with Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Angel. The six of us stayed together through thick and thin, teaching ourselves through Discovery Planet and the news. Sure, it wasn't a 'typical' education but we got by.

Anyway, I was flying late one late night, desperately in need of some space. So much was going on. Thoughts raced through my mind as I sat down on a high rock in the middle of Jasper, Nevada. I held my head in my hands and thought about all the things with Fang and the flock.

~Flashback~

Fang and I sat on the roof of the house in silence just staring at the stars. Fang sighed and spoke up

"I'm glad we get some time to ourselves Max." I smiled and nodded, agreeing with his statement.

"Yea, it feels good to just chill out and look at the stars. Are all the others asleep?"

"Yes, even Nudge." He paused, "for once."

We sat in silence a couple more minutes before Fang scoots himself closer to me. My back tenses as he puts his arm around my shoulders. He points up to the stars, to one in particular, and says, "Look at Orion's Belt."

"Yep," I sigh "Why was it named that anyways?" I studied the black sky littered with little white dots, specifically to the three dots all in a row that made up Orian's Belt.

Fang shrugged and pulled me closer to him. I tensed at first at the sudden gesture but smiled, slowly relaxed, and put my head on his shoulder. "I don't care why it a stupid cluster of stars was named Orion's Belt," Fang started.

I lifted my head up to stare into his deep, dark eyes, "All I care about is you Max. I love you." He kissed my lips and holds the kiss there as he closed his eyes. My body tensed and I didn't kiss back. My eyes, however, were as big as the moon. He pulls back and smiled, "I love you."

My brain froze and I stuttered over my words. "I-I need to be alone," and with that I snapped open my wings and flew away to god knows where

~End flashback~

While the situation ran over and over in my mind, I tuned everything else out. This had all just happened 30 minutes ago. My brain was still racing with thoughts.

I eventually stood up and unfurled my wings, getting ready to take flight. I was about to jump off the cliff when I was stopped by a deep mechanical voice yelling out, "Freeze!"

I froze, my body tensing. I was expecting Erasers to be behind me. Of course they would find me, when I was alone, with no one else to help me.

When I turned around, there weren't any Erasers, instead there were four GIANT robots. I only got a slight glance but the tallest one had to be at least 30 feet tall. The other three ranged from 15 to 20 feet tall. I tuck in my wings, backpedaling, my foot slipped and down I fell. Right, off the cliff and straight to my death. A scream was heard and it took me a moment to realize that the scream belonged to me.

As I fell, I looked back up to see the four robots run to the cliff edge and look down on me. Shock and worry were apparent in their glowing blue eyes.

The voice ran through my head, a quiet whisper. "You better start thinking before you hit the ground." I turned and looked at the brown, dirt covered ground quickly approaching me. I winced as I braced for the pain and unfurled my large brown and white wings, stopping my falling body and dirt flying around me. I groaned in pain and slowly flew back up the distance to be eye level with the tallest robot.

They all had a humanoid figure with bright blue eyes. The tallest was painted red and blue and his eyes met mine, his laced with worry.

"What do you want with me?" I asked a bit harshly, looking at the four of them. Other than the tallest, red and blue robot, there was a smaller yellow and black one with his mouth covered by a piece of metal connected to his chin. Beside him was a large green bot, a bit unproportional. A huge body on some little legs. The smallest one couldn't be more than 20 or so feet tall, her blue and pink coloring, along with her feminine figure made it apparent she was the only female before me.

The yellow robot with black stripes, started beeping at me, the tone and pitch changing as if he was speaking some alien language. When he was done, I side-eyed him cautiously, giving him the silent cue that I hadn't understood a thing of what he said.

"We all thought…" The tall red and blue male started, seeming to hesitate, "you were something else," he looked at my flapping wings. "Are you okay?"

I was still wincing, trying my best to hide my pain that shot through my wings every time I made a downward thrust to keep myself airborne. It seemed to hurt worse every time. "I'm fine-" I started right before my right wing gave out and I started to lose altitude.

I braced for impact, closing my eyes until I felt myself landing much softer than I had planned. I slowly opened my eyes, looking around, seeing that I was being held in the arms of the big blue and red bot. "Wha-" I started, expecting these things to not be so caring.

"Easy there, little one. I will not harm you." He says, his eyes soft, though I don't know how metal eyes can look soft.

"I am no little one." I glared at him as he started walking back to the center of the metal roof to the building.

"I do apologize, I did not mean to offend you." The roof opened yet again and the flooor below them acted as an elevator, slowly going down, the roof over top of me closing.

Great, no way out.

When the elevator halted, I looked around, first trying to see if there was another exit point. The first thing that I saw was a big room with four pairs of eyes glued on me.

The first one I notice looks exactly like Dr. Martinez, older, kind eyes and long dark hair. The one standing next to her looked like he could be Fang's younger twin just without the dark eyes, he looked to be about 16… so right around my age. The youngest one with both hands on the rail, that stands next to the fang twin, looked a lot like Ari before he was turned into an Eraser.

The image of the little seven year old standing next to Jeb filled my mind and made me smile just a tad. There was one more running up to the group of huge robots.

The robot lowers his hand, letting me walk off of it and land on the catwalk while watching as an Asian girl runs across the catwalk to me.

"Whoa!" She scans my lanky body, "Hey new girl, what's your name? Can you actually fly? What kind of music do you like? I bet you like rock hard death metal!" She blabbered on. The girl was skinny and had dark black hair, pulled into two pigtails by her shoulders. The ends of her hair were pink. Definitely gave off the rocker-vibe.

"Easy there Miko." The Fang look-a-like said, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her away from me. "Let her answer one question at a time. You can be a bit much to see first thing."

"Um…" I thought of all the questions that Miko said, deciding to just answer the first one. "My name is Maximum Ride." I started. "Like Sally Ride, the astronaut."

_I needed to get back to my flock, and fast._ I thought, searched the area for escape routes, but all I found was rock and metal. There were a few hallways but I highly doubted that they led anywhere.

"Ok Optimus, you have to tell me where you got this girl!" Miko said, her gaze on the tall blue robot.

_So they do have names…_ I made a mental note

Optimus looked down at me and said, "She is why the proximity sensor went off." His voice ran through my head, the sound of 'Freeze' rang through my brain. He was the one to give the order.

"OH! ok." She shrugged and looked back at me and said "So you did fly up there."

I looked at her, nervous that she might go and blab to everyone. I bit my lip and looked up at Optimus, I felt an awkward science fall.

The Fang twin walks over and puts his hand on the Asian's shoulder, "Whoa there Miko, your scaring her."

I analysed the situation a bit more, reading the room. Optimus stood himself much like me. Like a leader, so I went on a hunch. I looked back at Optimus and asked, "Are you in charge?" He, in turn, nodded his head.

"Then can we go somewhere private?" I continued, glancing at everyone else briefly before returning my gase to him.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before lowering his hand to me again. "Of course." I walked onto it and he turned around and walked towards a hallway. My heart was beating out of my chest. What am I doing, trusting this… thing with my life.

"Are you okay?" He asks for the second time as we turned into a mostly empty room.

There was a metal slab in the corner, looking big enough for the 'bot to lay down comfortably so my guess was a bed. In the other corner were a bunch of other little boxes, all with a small blue glow shining out the lines.

I looked up to him with a worried but fierce face.

_Am I really doing this?_ I asked myself.

_Ya, I'm doing this._

"Can I trust you?" I started, waiting impatiently for an answer.

He quickly nodded his head, giving me the yes I was hoping for.

_Why am I doing this? One nod means nothing._ I told myself but it seemed that my brain was having an argument with itself as a started to tell him the whole shebang about the rest of the flock, the Erasers, or whatever else came out after us.

When I got to explaining about the School, Miko popped her head out from behind the door, staring at my wings, she stood there a moment before running back the direction she came.

I looked back at Optimus, who shrugged his shoulders a bit, and I continued about the school; how we grew up in dog crates and were experimented on, forced to do the scientists bidding.

I heard some soft noises coming from the door and looked back over. The four other bots and the humans were looking in on us. Optimus looked over at the Dr. Martinez twin and started, "I believe she needs some help."

The red and white robot looked me over as he said, "Oh pu-lease Optimus, she doesn't even look hurt."

Optimus sends a stare over to him, "Ratchet please. She may have set off the alarms, but I don't think she at all meant to." He looked back at me, seemingly looking for an answer and I shook my head in response.

"No, I was just flying around and sat down on a rock, apparently not realizing that I landed on some other sort of laboratory..." I stated. My statement made Miko burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, did I speak wrong?" I asked.

"Laboratory, ha, not even close. This place," she pauses and looks around, lowering her voice, "is a secret base."

I looked at her with confusion on my face. She runs around the corner again, yelling from around the corner, "Follow me!"

The big green robot shouted back at her, walking after her "Slow down Miko. She's hurt. Give her a moment to relax and get some help."

She stopped and turned back, "But, come on Bulkhead I just wanted to show her around and what you guys could do."

I took in the information. This place isn't a laboratory?

I looked up at Optimus. "You guys aren't experiments?" He shook his head, giving me a no as an answer. "Then what are you?"

He inhaled, getting ready to tell me. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots."

Miko stepped in, interrupting Optimus and continued for him, "They fight bad robots called Deceptions, who try to tear apart our world." She looks at my wings "Can you actually fly like a bird?" I looked at her.

"Well ya." I smirked and spread my wings, getting a little cocky and jumped off Optimus' hand and pushed down hard with my wings.

Not the best idea. With my injured wing, I couldn't gain altitude, I lost it and lost it fast. I saw Optimus trying to reach me before I hit the floor but he must've failed because I hit the floor hard, and all I remember was black.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeing Family Again

**I decided to post this today because I will be insanely busy tomorrow, so enjoy the early update!**

Chapter 2

I woke up on a ripped, slightly stained, yellow couch. I stare at the rocky ceiling and start to remember what happened last night. Fang and I looked at the stars, he kissed me, then I bolted off.

I snap out of my little flashback and realize I am NOT at home. I scan the ceiling a bit, but all I see is rock. It was unfamiliar, strange. I bolt upright and wince. I look back at my wing which was carefully wrapped over where I injured it. I look around the area, taking in the giant computers and lack of anyone else there. I didn't notice Fang or the rest of the flock. Silence, dead silence.

"Fang! Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Iggy, where are you?" I called out and waited for a reply. Nothing came except some heavy footsteps behind me. I turned around, getting down into a fighting position, ready for whatever came at me. I saw a red and white robot and I suddenly knew where I was, remembered everything that happened the night before and knew I was safe. .

"Oh. Sorry Ratchet," I apologized and looked around for the other four Autobots and humans but didn't find anything. "Um where are the rest?"

He looked over at me, "Optimus went to go get Nurse Darby since her car broke down and she needed a ride. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee went to go get Miko, Jack, and Raf from school." He paused, looking at his computers for a second before looking back at me. "How do you know my designation? I never told you."

"Oh when Optimus was talking to you about m-" I was interrupted by a loud alarm. I covered my ears as I yelled, "What is that?" Ratchet looked over at the big computer screen and looked back at me

"Proximity sensor. Agent Fowler is back." A human size elevator door opened right beside me. An African-American man stepped out and yelled

"Prime! Where are you?" Ratchet started to answer but I stepped in.

"The team are out getting the humans." I stared blankly, Ratchet turning and giving me a look.

He turned around and glared at me. _I should've kept my mouth shut..._

"Oh really, and who might you be?" He questioned, eyeing me.

_Oh crap, he looked like he worked for the government. _I thought to myself. The suit and tie, the way Ratchet addressed him as _Agent _Fowler. It all pointed to a government official.

"Um, I,-" I started, not sure how to quite answer him.

Ratchet stepped in to help me by saying, "She was wandering around lost in the desert and climbed the outside to the silo, which in turn set of the sensor."

Just then the rest of the team came through a long hallway. All the humans stepped out of the vehicles and ran up the stairs. I looked at Ratchet, seeing the humans, but no other bots. I stood there confused, looking down to the cars.

"Where is Optimus?" I asked, just as the red and blue semi sitting in the middle of the floor, shifted and moved in unnatural ways. The large truck stood up, transforming itself into Optimus. "Wait, what- How did you do that?" Miko trotted up the steps, going over to stand by me.

"That's what I wanted to show you yesterday." She paused, "Your name is Max right?" I nodded to her, never really looking away from Optimus, who was in turn, looking down to Agent Fowler.

"Is there something you need Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked, his voice smooth and steady.

The man looked up at him and huffed. "What are you doing getting more civilians involved with your top government secret?"

Not wanting the bots to get in trouble, I cut in. "I do need to get home. Can you get me to the roof again?"

Optimus looked down at me and then looked at who I think was Nurse Darby. The woman looked over to me.

"I don't think that would be very wise for you to do hon, especially with that-" she paused and looked at Agent Fowler, seeming to understand I would like my secret to stay a secret. She then walked over to me and put her mouth to my ear and whispered, "-with that broken wing of yours."

I nodded, guessing she was the one to wrap me up and assuming she did a mini-check up on me as well.

"Then can someone please drive me into town?" I offered an alternative. "I need to get back to my family." Optimus transformed back into a semi truck and opened his passenger door.

I walked down the steps and hoped in.

"Now wait just a second!" Fowler started though Optimus was already in drive and starting to drive out of the base.

He drove down the long hallway until a big slide open door opened to let us out of the base, back into the open desert landscape.

We sat in silence for a while until Optimus spoke,

"Who is this family you speak of?"

I smiled remembering Angel's sweet face, "Well they're not really family just some people, or kids, that are like me. You know, with wings." I clarified. "We have been together practically since birth so I consider them family."

Optimus asked questions about my life and I asked questions about his, learning that Primes aren't born with the title and rather have to earn it. I felt a connection with Optimus and it felt strange. Like I knew him from somewhere and my mind couldn't pinpoint where.

Mostly I just listened to him talk about about his home planet, Cybertron, and the war that corrupted it due to Megatron, a bot he once fought with and one he considered a brother. It reminded me of Ari. I knew him like a brother and we got along as such, until he gave himself to the School and he turned against us, getting himself turned into an Eraser.

He then started talking about how to tell the different parts of a Cybertronians body. For example, head is the same as helm, feet are called pedes, your chest is known as your chassis, your abdomen is referred to as your torso, ect. I found it interesting that the names they use were similar to ones we had in the english language.

Once he was done, I shared with him my story. At different times I felt him speed up and my seat vibrate. I wasn't sure what it meant, whether he felt a jump in energy, if he was telling me he was angry or sad, I had no idea.

"I am sorry you had to go through all of that, little one." Optimus said sadly.

"Ok, Optimus, with all due respect, can you please not do the 'little one' name? It kind of bugs me." I crossed my arms.

Without a moment's hesitation I received an answer. "Sure no problem."

We were about half way into the outskirts of town when Fang landed right in front of him, about 50 yards in front of him. Optimus slammed on his brakes and swerved out of the way.

This made me thankful for seatbelts… Once he gained traction and steadied himself, he stopped and opened his door to let me out. I hopped out seeing the rest of my flock hovering over me.

I leaned over toward Optimus and whispered "Whatever you do, do not transform." I grabbed his door and shut it as I looked over at Fang, who pulled in his wings a little to walk over me.

The rest of the flock followed his lead and did the same, landing softly on the ground, walking up to me and the semi behind me, Optimus. Angel ran over and gave me a tight squeeze. I winced a bit and mentally hoped Optimus wouldn't transform. Angel backed up away from me, cocked her head and repeated my thoughts,

"What do you mean transform? And who is Optimus?" She asked me, her sweet eyes curious.

_Damn, forgot she could read minds... _


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out the Truth

Chapter 3  
I looked over at my flock who all were giving me confused looks, then over to Optimus and sighed softly. This wasn't good.

I leaned over to the truck and whispered to it, "If you don't need to, please don't." I didn't want my flock to overreact, on the other hand, I also wanted them to be protected. I wasn't sure what to do.

Shadows blocked the moonlight from us, causing me to look up curiously. Dozens of Erasers floated above us, flapping their giant wings before dropping all around us. They surrounded me, my flock, and Optimus.

The truck didn't move, thankfully. I don't know how I could explain that one away.  
"Maximum Ride, please return yourself to the confines of the School along with your friends." A lackey spoke out in a monotone, dead voice.

"They aren't friends, they're family. Read the file, idiot." I sneered, glaring at them all and getting down into a fighting position. "Angel, get in the truck." I ordered.  
"But-" the child started to argue with me.

"I said get in the truck!" I raised my voice, glancing back at her. "Now!" Angel looked at me, concerned for a moment before turning and running to Optimus, opening his driver side door and crawled in. I knew if things got down to it, Optimus would protect her.

The Erasers charged, not seeming to like the fact that Angel was somewhat guarded now.  
Seeing the threat approaching, Optimus suddenly transformed, making Fang jump back, his eyes wide.

Angel screams, being held in the Prime's hands as the flock ran over to me, seeming shocked I would associate myself with the truck.

"Where did you fly off to last night?" Fang snapped, giving me death glares as he watched the erasers back away from the tall robot.

I point to Optimus, who's right hand was a weapon now, pointed the multiple Erasers around us. "I was with him and his team, and don't snap at me."

The Erasers didn't hesitate much before running toward us, engaging the flock.  
One runs toward and swings a punch at me. I lean back and he misses, but punched Fang's face and knocks him back. Apparently, the dark skinned malewas standing right next to me.

Fang regains his balance and starts toward him. I growled and held up a hand to him, telling him to stand down while I went full out with punches and roundhouse kicks. The Eraser eventually fell to the ground, dead. I panted and looked around.

Optimus was taking a few erasers out with each shot. It would be nice to have someone like that to always be around.

While I was distracted, another Eraser karate-kicked my back right where I injured my wing. I screamed and fell to the ground, my arms barely catching me so I wasn't completely flat on the ground.

I hear Optimus and my flocks voices all yelling in unison "Max! No!" The deep voice of Optimus Prime, combined with Fang's deep voice filled my head. I pulled my arms up to push myself up but I had no luck and just collapsed on the ground. The pain in my wing was much greater now. I groaned and balled my hand up into a fist.

I decided it would be best if I just stayed on the ground. I still pushed myself up just in time to look up at Fang, who was running over to help me up. I grabbed his arm as he pulled me up onto my feet, the others in my flock surrounded me, protecting me.  
Optimus shot the last few Erasers down and pulls his hand up to the side of his head, pressing in where the base of his antenna looking thing was.

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge." He said. Why was he calling for Ratchet, if Ratchet wasn't here?

I look over as a soft explosion noise was heard just to my left. A green, purple, and blue circle appears, seeming to be a portal you would see on a kid's cartoon. "Would you also send Bulkhead in vehicular form? I am in need of some extra transportation." He pulled his hand away from his head, letting it fall back to his side.

Bulkhead drove out of the portal and screeched to a stop, "Come on, get in." He says as his doors opened. It would comfortably fit the six of us in his vehicle form.

I smiled gently and got into the driver's seat, glancing back at my flock. All of them were tense and looking at the vehicle skeptically. I sighed, frowning when they didn't trust me.  
"Get into the jeep." I ordered gently, "Trust me, I know where we are going." I offer a slight smile to Fang, trying to urge him to trust me.

He hesitated a minute before he nodded and carefully climbed in the passenger seat, closing the door as he pulled his leg into Bulkhead's vehicular form. Seeing that Fang followed my orders, the rest of the flock started piling in.

Iggy, Gassy and Nudge took the backseat, comfortably sitting. Angel sat on Nudge's lap and Bulkhead shut his back doors.

I did a quick mental head-count and sighed with relief. "Alright Bulkhead, you can go."  
Without another word, he accelerated, driving through the portal.

The sensation rattled my bones and organs, almost making me sick, though it was a short journey. A seconds of being inside the portal, we were back at the Autobot base.

Miko ran down the stairs and over to Bulkhead's driver side door, Fang hopped out of the passenger side, immediately taking in his surroundings. I could tell just by looking at him that he was tense, his fists were balled up and his neck muscles were showing more than usual.

The rest of the flock jumped out and Bulkhead transformed back into his bulky robot form. Optimus walked into the base, the portal closing behind him.

"Oh please all we need is more kids." Ratchet mumbled and turned his back on us.

"What happened?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip to the side.

"I um..." I started, debating the best way to describe our encounter with the Erasers. "The School sent out some of their lackeys to try and take us back." I put simply, Nurse Darby running over to look at my wing, sighing softly.

Fang shoots forward, in an attempt to protect me, but I hold a hand up, halting him in his tracks.

June grabbed her medical kit and gets some sleep in meds that she used yesterday.  
Optimus spoke up, "We encountered this worlds version of Decepticons."

Nurse Darby looks at Fang, "Can you bring her over to the couch so I can get a closer look?" She asked softly, giving him a soft smile.

Fang helped me over to the couch, following Nurse Darby up the catwalk. He helped me sit on the sofa and backed away from me so she could work.

June pulled out a needle and sticks it into the bottle of meds. "Just as a precaution Max, this way, you won't feel any pain." I nodded and she pulls it out and puts it toward my skin.

I glanced over to Fang, him holding his breath, still looking nervous.

I gave him a small smile before feeling the prick in my upper arm, June pressing down on the syringe, infecting the medication. It was cold and unnerving but the feeling soon depleating as I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

List  
head/helm  
face/faceplates  
eyes/optics  
eyebrow/optic-ridge  
chest/chassis  
hand/servo  
finger/didgit  
feet/pede

**A/N — Thank you all for reading this far. It satisfies me that I can rewrite this 100 times better than last time. I honestly have no idea where I was going with the last one. Oh well.**


End file.
